Moonrise
by Meghan H
Summary: This is the twilight story cotinued through Bella and Edward cullens daughter renesemee cullen, about her life with Jacob Black and how being forever 17 is for her. It is a story of love, tragedy and sometimes humour, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Moonrise 

Chapter one- The beginning

Seventeen years had finally passed, after not being allowed to be taught in a normal school with all the other kids all my life I was finally allowed to go to school. I was 17 years old and have been since I was seven, forever 17 is the way my life is. My name is Renesmee Cullen and I am half vampire and half human. My mother and father were both vampires. My mother was only still just a young vampire, but my father had been one for over 100 years now. They were very much in love and they loved me dearly also. I had a wonderful family, two great aunties who adored me Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice, and also two strong and fun uncles, uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet.

My grandfather and grandmother were Doctor Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Although they didn't even look old, yes all my family were vampires everyone thinks vampires are pure evil and are just pure killers. Well one thing my family are vegetarians they only kill and drink animals blood. I only need to drink the occasional bit of blood, unlike the rest of my family I can stand to eat human food, I actually liked some of it.

So tomorrow I was finally allowed to go to a normal school, it was only for a couple of years but I didn't care. I wasn't too sure how things worked but I'm sure I will work it out easily enough. It was the night before and we were all sat at the dinner table, I was the only one actually eating, Esme had prepared me some ribs smothered in BBQ sauce, they were so yummy she was such a great cook for someone who didn't eat herself. 'Ok here are the rules Renesmee' said my dad, gosh he was so protective, he always did this whenever I was going somewhere he couldn't keep a close eye on me.

'Ok dad shoot' , I might as well just agree I don't want to end up not being able to go at all, might as well obey my father this time. 'Ok number one, if anyone bleeds just in case you might not be able to handle the smell, just leave the room ok, and number two please try not to do anything to injure yourself, cause people will find it odd when you don't bleed or have any cuts. Promise me you will do this for me'. I nodded 'I promise dad', I quickly finished my meal, kissed them all goodnight and went to go to bed, unlike full vampires I am able to sleep a little at night. That night i slept well dreaming of the wonders that were in store for me tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonrise

Chapter two- The first day

I awoke from a very pleasant sleep; I got up and started getting ready for my first day of High school. I brushed my teeth and my hair, washed my face and got dressed; it was cold weather at the moment since it was September, and so I wore a black polar neck jumper and a tartan pink and black skirt with thick tights and boots with a slight heel. I then put on a small bit of lip gloss since I clearly don't need any makeup on, since vampires don't get spots. I ran quickly down the stairs and snatched the glass from Uncle Emmet's hand before he could even blink. 'Hey! That was my glass; I hate that you're faster than me it's so annoying,' he groaned at me as I poured myself some juice. My father then came suddenly into the room. 'Renesemee Cullen! Please, you have to get used to walking slowly you can't do this in front of the humans'.

He sounded very stern but he was right unfortunately. So I nodded and smiled sweetly. I continued drinking my juice and then made myself some pancakes smothered in maple syrup. I had already had my weekly dose of blood that I had to have; I drank animal's blood like the rest of my family so I didn't feel as bad drinking it, but I still felt kind of bad. With that I grabbed my bad from the chair and went to say my goodbyes. 'Bye everyone I will see you later, love you all', as I said this I quickly went and kissed my family who were all standing near the door now. They all said goodbye and good luck and with that I went. I clicked the unlock button on the keys for my read mini cooper. I jumped in the front and chucked my bag on the passenger seat.

So I carefully made my way to school, trying not to look like a speeding Looney. Forks high school was nothing special to the normal student but to me it was my doorway to being normal. I stopped the engine after I had perfectly parked. It was the first day for all the students and they were all talking and rushing around to their form classes. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car whilst quickly locking it. I already knew what to do since auntie Alice had told me. I quickly went to get my welcome pack and made my way to my form room. I was on time thank goodness; I gracefully made my way to my desk. I sat at the front, next to two nice looking girls. The teacher wasn't there yet so I thought I would introduce myself to the girls. 'Hi my name is Renesemee Cullen, what's your names'? They both smiled at me and replied, 'Hi, my name is Lucy Cooper and that's Charlotte Stanley', the blonde girl to my right replied. The girl to my right smiled widely at me she had brown straight hair and looked very friendly.

By the end of the day I and the other two girls were literally best friends. My first day was amazing; I found all my classes so easy. I did science, English, maths and Spanish. Lunch was amazing, I sat with loads of people, they were all so friendly, and I sat with three other guys called Harry Frost, Matt Darcy and Nate Archivolt. They were great and I also sat with Lucy and Charlotte and another girl called Teresa. My day wasn't over though I had signed up to have dance classes after school, with just me and the teacher. I loved to dance and I wanted to keep dancing, maybe even professionally one day. The class went really well, I did some hip-hop and some ballet, it was great fun and my teacher said I was a really good dancer and could be a professional when I was older.

When I arrived home I had one million questions to answer, I answered them all. My father said he occasionally listened to people's minds to check if I was ok, I knew he would goodness he can't let me do anything by myself. Oh well, I quickly ate dinner and went to start on my homework which I had quite a bit of, but it's no problem for someone who is smart and fast, not to brag or anything. So I went a lied on my bed and got started on the pile of work waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Moonrise

Chapter three- Oh my goodness!

The first week went much quicker than I had expected, I was glad that i had such a good first week, i had lots of lovely friends and all the subjects were easy. This weekend i had been allowed to invite my friend Lucy around, she was coming round for dinner, which Esme was all too pleased to prepare. She would be arriving any minuet and i was so nervous, i wanted her to like my family and i didn't want her thinking we were freaks. ' Auntie Rosalie, promise me you will be nice, she is my friend', I begged my auntie. 'Ok fine, i will do it for you, good thing i love you as much as i do', she replied as she gave me a stunning smile.

'Ding dong'! the doorbell rang and i sprinted to the door. ' Renesemee! No speed!' my dads voice shirilled. ' sorry'! i yelled back. I then carefully opened the door, to see Lucy standing there looking stunning as always. 'Hello Lucy, welcome, please do come in', i said as i ushered inside. 'Hey Renesemee, thanks for inviting me over', Lucy said as she gave me her cute little smile.

'Here comes the human', I heard Auntie Rosalie whisper. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. I introduced Lucy to all my family, even Uncle Jasper who has gotten so much better at being around humans lately. The day went really well, the dinner was delicious, the whole family even chocked down the dinner just because Lucy was around, i really loved my family, they would do anything for me and i would do the same for them. Lucy loved the house and had a great time, I had a feeling we would be best friends for a long time. After she had left I got a much unexpected surprise.

'Roar'! , Jacob yelled as he leapt through the window and jumped up behind me. I playfully squealed, and tried to run away. I let him embrace me in his warm bear hug, and nestled into his warm chest. If you hadn't already guessed Jacob and I were in love, and were engaged to be married, I know i am very young but he has been waiting for me for 17 years and he was 17 when i was a baby. I think he has waited very patiently for long enough. 'Hey tiger, what are you doing here'? I said as i went up to kiss him gently on his lips.

'Cant I just visit my fiancé'? Jacob said as he chuckled. 'How was your first week of high school my little treasure', he said as he stroked my hair. I smiled at him angelically, ' it was amazing, everyone likes me there and my subjects are all so easy. I love it there'. He smiled at me and kissed my head. He stayed that night, we were cuddled up together in my bed, he stayed awake just watching me sleep, and I could still feel his gaze as I drifted off into a deep sleep. He was there smiling evilly at me we were standing on the frozen lake, i could here him laughing. He said he was going to kill the one that i loved most, he said he was going to make me a full vampire that was my worst nightmare, i didn't want that I wanted to be part human and be able to have a normal life and have children. But before I could run he had pinned me to the ground, he pulled my arm to his mouth and he bit me, the pain was excruciating. I screamed in pain, ' No, No, i don't want to be a vampire! Stop it please it hurts'! but no one could hear me and nobody could save me now.


	4. Chapter 4

Moonrise

Chapter four- 'The new kid'

I could feel myself being shaken and i could hear someone calling my name. 'Renesemee! Wake up please your having a night mare'. I suddenly opened my eyes and stopped screaming. I could see I was awake, I put my arms round Jacob tightly, we stayed like that for like seemed like forever, until my dad burst into my room.

'I heard screaming. What is happening, Renesemee, are you ok?' I let go of Jacob and turned to face my father, 'I just had a bad dream that's all dad, i promise.' I then went over and hugged him, and then i went to get ready for school. I was ready in a flash and before you knew it i was at school ready to face the day. There was a lot of chatter when i entered the form room. 'Hey guys. What's going on?' i said as i greeted my friends. 'There is new kid in our class, he is guy called Erik, he is apparently really hot as well', Lucy said as she smiled a cheeky smile.

The class then feel silent as i took my seat our teacher entered the room. Behind her entered a very handsome, tall and fair haired boy. 'Class we have a new student with us, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?' The teacher said as she took her seat and left the front of the class to the new student, who didn't even look that nervous.

'Hello, my name is Erik Valero; I have just moved here from Venice in Italy, I originally come from Alaska. I moved here since my father was transferred here for his job, so we travel a lot.' He then flashed us a dazzling smile. The teacher then stood up and thanked him for his lovely introduction and told him to sit in the empty seat on my right, my seat was great, my tow best friends Lucy and charlotte on one side of me and a cute new hottie on the other side of me. I would so ask him out if I wasn't deeply in love with Jacob.

'Now I have appointed somebody to show Erik around, Renesemee Cullen, you have the same subjects as Erik would you mind helping Erik around for the week?' My teacher smiled sweetly at me, how could I say no. I smiled at her and nodded, 'I wouldn't mind at all Miss'. I then turned to smile at Erik who smiled beautifully back. The bell then rang, and we all vacated the class, I walked slowly to make sure Erik could follow me easily. 'Thank you for helping me out, I promise not be a bother', Erik said as he gave me a small smile. I laughed and shook my head, 'it's no bother at all, don't worry'.

The day was rather quick, classes were a doss as usual and lunch was great, and piers seemed to be so happy, he was always smiling. After school Erik offered to walk me to my dance and singing lessons. After we reached the dance studio we said our goodbyes, Erik quickly handed me a bit of paper then left. It was his number and underneath it said, you can call me anytime if you ever need to talk. It was a bit odd but flattering. I was quite tired when I returned home, as usual there was a wonderful meal waiting for me when I arrived home and eww my daily glass of blood. Carlisle insisted I had my daily dose of blood, since the vampire half of me needed it, I just hated it so much, it made me feel like a monster, oh well it had to be done.

Everyone had gone hunting, so I called Jacob round to have some alone time. He came so quickly as always. We snuggled up on the sofa; I buried my face into his warm chest and breathed in his scent. He was so wonderful, the love I felt for him was so deep, and I just couldn't wait to be married to him when I turn 18. I mouthed I love you to him and he mouthed it back, we then went it to a deep and passionate kiss, he made cute little growly noises when he liked something, and he was making a lot of those noises right now.

We were lying on that sofa for hours, eventually I fell asleep. I was woken by the noise of my family arriving home. I then got up and decided I should do some homework. I kissed Jacob goodbye and quickly made my way up the stairs. My homework took no longer than half an hour. I then went and got ready for bed, i went a kissed my family goodnight and then made my way to my comfy bed and quickly fell into a deep and wonderful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't written for sooo long but I have had so many exams but I am free now so I can write the chapters now YAY! Enjoy I hope it's worth the wait.... _

_******** _

Chapter Five- 'My birthday' 

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Forks, and it wasn't just any morning, it was the 1st of October, my birthday, usually birthdays were celebrating getting older, I was meant to be 18 in human years. But as I am part vampire, I never look or get any older than 17. I didn't care if I was 17 forever; I was still going to have a big party for my 18th year of being alive. I got up and put on my dressing gown and I then made my way to breakfast. I was greeted by my happy smiling family, always a sight for morning eyes.

My auntie Alice suddenly started talking about the plans she had made. She had planned a huge dance floor to be put outside and it would be covered by a massive marquee and there will be disco lights and a DJ inside, there will also be lots of food and drinks. It sounded great to me so I agreed that would be the best idea. I suddenly went to ask about the invites and before I could finish my Auntie Alice said; 'I have already put them through all your friends' doors your welcome'. She then smiled and skipped off to the door, the marquee people and dance floor people were already here, wow my auntie was good.

My mother and father then smiled at me, 'Happy birthday my angel', my dad said as he kissed the top of me head. 'Yes happy birthday sweetie', said my mother as she hugged me. 'Well do you want your gifts now Renesemee'? My dad smiled at me cheekily. 'Dad I said I didn't need any gifts, I'm lucky enough', I said as I gave him a fake pout. I then followed him into the living room and on the coffee table were a pile of presents, all wrapped in silver paper. I squealed in delight and made my way over to the pile. Within minuets' I had opened all the presents. I got an IPod touch, some new clothes from my favourite store, some new black and silver sparkly high heels, ITunes vouchers, Nina Ricci perfume which was in a bottle shaped like an apple and the Jane Austin book set.

It was all I could ever want; Auntie Alice and uncle Jasper bought me a new phone, the LG viewty purple. Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmet bought me a beautiful pink, silver and gold Venetian mask which suited me perfectly. Then Carlisle and Esme bought me a new SLR camera which I would need for my photography course at school. I thought we had finished, so I thanked them all and went to start putting my things away, and then my father stopped me and told me there was one more surprise left. My dad told me to close my eyes, all my family were smiling as they watched. I felt him put something around my neck, I turned around to look into the mirror and there on my neck was gray choker with the Cullen crest on, just like my Auntie Alice's, except hers was a darker ribbon than my own. I was so happy I hugged my family and I smiled happily, I was officially the luckiest vampire alive.

I quickly ran my things up stairs, I received facebook messages from all my friends telling me how excited they were about my party tonight and that they were all attending. It was already 6 pm and the party started at 7, I had to get ready. So I went back up to my room where my auntie Alice was waiting holding the most gorgeous black and red dress I had ever seen. It was black until the waist and then went out into a red flowery skirt which went to just below the knee. I grabbed the dress and quickly hugged my auntie and then went to get ready. My auntie Rosaline straightened my hair for me, which was new since I always had my hair pretty much curly. I then put on my new sparkly high heels, did my makeup and then made my way down stairs just in time for my guests to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six- The unexpected

After my party turned out to be a complete success and everyone was being so friendly to me. The prom was soon and nearly every boy had asked me, I said no to all of them. Since there is only one person I want with me at prom and that's the love of my life Jacob. Lucy also got loads of offers. She is now going to the prom with one of the hottest guys in school Nate Patterson.

We were all sitting at the lunch table having a laugh when Chris Tybled came over to out table. 'Hey Lucy', he said smiling.

'Hey Chris what's up??'

'Umm I was wondering if you would want to go to prom with me'. Lucy then smiled sweetly at him and said, 'I'm so sorry Chris I already have a date, maybe next time ok'. Chris's face just dropped and he gave Lucy the evilest glare, he was very frightening. 'You will regret this Lucy Cooper'! He yelled then he turned on his heal and stomped off. 'Woah what's his problem'? Eric said as he had a little chuckle. 'That was weird, he sounded so mean and he looked so evil', I said to Lucy who was now in shock. 'What a jerk just cause he a basketball jock he thinks everyone will just say yes to him'! I nodded and gave her a quick and comforting hug.

Later that day, as everyone was getting ready to go home Chris's voice came over the intercom. 'You are all going to pay, every one of you for all the rejections and rumours you have spread'! Then we heard a gun shot and the Principle yelled out in pain. 'Oh my gosh Chris is on a rampage and he is shooting a load of people'!

Darcy screamed as she ran into our form room. 'Okay nobody panic! All get out of the building as quickly and calmly as possible', said our Form tutor Miss Honey. Naturally everyone ran out of the building, I got out quite quickly, after half an hour almost everyone was out of the building, well almost everyone. 'Oh my God where is Lucy'?

'What I could have sworn she was right behind me', said Charlotte. 'Oh no she is still in there, I have to go and get her, Chris could shoot her'!

'No don't go Renesemee! He could kill you too', screamed Erik. 'She is my best friend and I am not going to let her die'.

So I ran into the building screaming Lucy's name. eventually I found her and Chris, she had her back to the wall and he was standing about 6 feet away from her pointing a gun at her. 'No Chris stop! Don't shoot her'! I screamed at him. I then ran at him using my speed and knocked the gun from his hand. 'What the hell, how did you do that?! Leave me alone you stupid little cow'! He then got a pen knife out and pointed it at Lucy, I stepped in the way. 'No, I won't let you hurt my friend so get lost and stop acting like a total psycho!'

He sneered at me, 'No she is mine so why don't you just get lost ', he said evil, he then threw the knife. 'No!', I screamed as I put my hand in the way, the knife then went straight through my hand. 'Ouch, crap that hurt!' I winced as I clutched my now bleeding hand, stupid human blood. I was very angry now. So I pulled the knife out of my hand, I glared at Chris and threw the knife at his leg. He fell to the ground and yelled in pain. I then quickly grabbed Lucy's arm with my good hand and ran outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Is the trouble over yet?

Lucy and I finally got outside where everyone suddenly rushed around us. Lucy then hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, 'Thank you so much Renesemee, you saved me and everyone is going to know what a heroine you are', with that she let go of me and addressed the crowd. 'Renesemee Cullen is a hero! She saved my life even though she could have gotten killed; she even took a knife through her hand just so that I wouldn't die. Whoop! Go Renesemee! The crowd then ambushed me; I managed to squeeze through them all eventually, holding my hurt hand I called out for Carlisle, 'Carlisle!!'!

Within seconds he was there. 'Renesemee come with me lets look at your hand', he said as he put his arm around me and led me round corner. 'Let's see it' he said as I he took my hand in his. 'Oh it healing very quickly, we will have to bandage it up to avoid suspicion. Stay still I will bandage it.' He carefully and quickly bandaged my hand.

After that he left and I went back to the crowd, Lucy and Charlotte came running up to me. 'Oh my God, you have a bandage i'm so sorry, it's all my fault!' Lucy screamed. I reassured her it wasn't her fault at all and she calmed down a little, as usual Charlotte mothered me to death hugging me and calling me her poor baby. I mean all this attention was immense. After a long day or being praised I eventually got home. 'Renesemee, oh sweetheart are you okay??!' My mum came up and suddenly grabbed me. 'Mum you are crushing me!' I said as I wriggled free, I was slightly fed up with the attention, I wasn't even hurt at all, yet I had to wear a stupid bandage. 'Sorry honey, I was just worried when I saw the news and then Carlisle told us what happened, your father and I were very worried'.

My dad them came and hugged me close, he stroked my hair and whispered in my ear, 'I was so afraid I was going to loose you…turns out your stronger than you appear'. He then let me go kissed my head and walked off. That was odd but oh well, I went up to my room and turned on my computer, as soon as I was on msn and Facebook I was warped with people speaking to me. I had to use my speed to keep up with them all. By the end of the night I was so tired, I was in my bed now drifting off when Jacob jumped through the window.

'My goodness Jacob don't do that please, I wasn't prepared for it that time' I said as I grabbed a hold of him, my tiredness seemed to disappear when he was around. 'Oh I'm sorry my angel, I was just worried and I needed to see you.' He said as he followed me over to my bed, he sat next to me and chatted to me for a while, he went to leave but I grabbed his arm. 'No please stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone', he then cam and laid next to me, we wrapped our arms around each other and we fell asleep there and then.

That night I had a dream, that I was alone in the snow by a frozen lake, it was cold and I felt…sad. I saw Jacob and I ran to him, I went to hug him but he pushed me away. 'I don't love you anymore, you're a freak of nature who would want to marry and blood sucker like you!' He sounded angry as he snarled at me. 'But I'm not a full vampire, why are you saying these things' I said as I tried to hold his arm. Then a distant voice said well not yet your not, then a dark creature leapt on me. He snarled at me saying 'You will be a vampire it's your destiny!' I was screaming fro help but nobody could hear me, I then felt such an immense pain. Jacob was walking away from us now, I called out to him. 'No please Jacob, don't go! Don't go, help me!!'

I then woke up and Jacob was staring at me, I then broke down into tears, what was happening to me, why was I having such horrible dreams? I buried my face into his chest. 'It ok Nessee it all over now it was just a dream, I'm here your safe'. He held me close and stroked my head. That was the worst yet, and I had a feeling it was going to get worse.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the reviews; I will try to update a lot sooner in the future, been very busy! Lucy and Bethy and I are all going to Thorpe Park Wednesday!! Can't wait, thank you for reading and u hope you enjoy! _

_*****************************_

Chapter eight – My life is turned upside down

It had been two months since the shooting scare and things seemed to be back to normal. We would be breaking up for vacation soon. I could hardly wait to spend time with all the girls and my beloved Jacob. We could have so much time to do things together this summer. My dreams were still the same and I woke up nearly every night screaming, Jacob hadn't left my side for months he always stayed over, and was always there when I woke up. Every time I did wake up I would hold on to him so tightly thinking he would suddenly run off, if I ever lost Jacob I don't know what I would do.

That morning he drove me to school on his motorbike. He caused quite a fuss; all the girls were drooling over him and the guys over his bike. I stood there feeling rather swamped. Jacob suddenly put his arms tightly round my waist and lent in and gave me the most amazing kiss. All the girls then scowled and walked off. He then whispered in my ear, 'I will pick you up okay and we are going to something fun together okay', he sweetly smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the top of my head then he drove off.

'Awww he totally loves you!' Lucy said as she ran over to me and gave me one of her amazing hugs. 'He so does, the way he looks at you is just so romantic it's as if nobody else existed except you two!' Charlotte said sounding amazed as she also gave me a big hug. I smiled and turned red, they were so funny, and then Nate came over and kissed Lucy and Charlotte and I both oooed and had a giggle. 'Oh my goodness you totally love each other' I said jokily as Lucy gave me an amused glare. Then a very sweet looking brown haired boy called Nick Jonas came over and kissed Charlotte. Me and Lucy's mouths dropped open, 'when did this happen?' I said giving Charlotte a cheeky smile.

'We met at a concert last weekend he is in a band and he has the most beautiful voice ever, I just fell for him there and then', said Charlotte as she smiled at Nick.

'Yes and I with her she is such a great dancer and a great singer, I heard her when she was walking out of the bathrooms, she sounds like an angel', he looked at her so lovingly when he said this. 'Awww you guys are so cute together!' Lucy and I squealed. That day went so quickly, Erik and I sat chatting as the two lots of love birds were being all lovey and kissing every five seconds. But near the end of the day Erik went home, because he had a headache so I was trapped with the love birds!

When school had finished I waited outside for Jacob to pick me up. Hours had been by and he still wasn't there, where could he be. In the end I couldn't wait anymore, so I called my Dad to come and get me. When I got home I called Jacob, but it went straight to voicemail. 'What the hell Jacob! You could have called and told me you couldn't make it today, instead of me standing there like an idiot. When I see you your butts kicked mister. I thought we were going to spend time together. You better be here tonight I need you. Love you bye. I then hung up. He didn't come that night so when I awoke from my nightmare I had to console myself. Where was he this isn't like him at all, I hope he is ok. I then fell into the horrid world of dreams, alone and afraid without my hero to save me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine- Where is Jacob?

It had been a week now and I hadn't heard anything from Jacob, I went to see if the other wolves had heard anything from him, but they said they couldn't hear or find him anywhere. I was so worried maybe I did something wrong, so he ran off to get away from me. It was the prom this Friday and I was dateless, what on earth I am going to do. Lucy and Charlotte tried everything to cheer me up, I was just so depressed. Erik had also tried his best to cheer me up, all my friends had. All of the guy at school cared about now is that I was dateless and they all jumped at the chance to ask me, I don't even know why, I wasn't that pretty obviously.

I even refused to drink the blood I needed today, I tipped it down the sink when Carlisle was gone. He would be so angry but I just didn't care, I wasn't hungry either, I didn't eat anything at lunch despite my friend's efforts to make me eat something. Erik came round that night to so our science project on plant growth in different conditions; I did this with Carlisle ages ago when I was like 10. 'What's wrong Renesemee? He is just a guy, you need to try and get over it you can't go making yourself sick over this. Please I hate seeing you like this and so do Lucy and Charlotte.' He was giving me that look, I just broke down into tears there and then, and he wrapped his arms around me and let me soak his shirt.

He shushed me and stroked my hair, 'It's okays Renesemee your going to be fine you don't need jerks like him in your life please be happy again'. I stopped crying and look up at him and smiled. 'Okay I will try', I sniffed. He smiled at me and we then started our project, by the end of the night we had decided to go to the prom together as friends just to see all the guys' faces when I told them I wasn't going with them. Erik found that a particularly funny thought. I managed to laugh a little that night despite feeling so rubbish. I guess my dream was warning me this was going to happen to me. But I still didn't know who the man was pinning me down telling me I will be a vampire and that it's my destiny.

Surely that was just a dream. Erik left quite late but he refused dinner, and said he wasn't hungry and he would eat later. He never really ate that much to be honest. I weighed myself that night I had lost almost a stone in weight, which was quite disturbing. What was I doing to myself, stupid Jacob he is going to make me anorexic. My Dad was so worried about me you could just see it in his face. He hadn't said anything about it, but his face said it all. We were all sitting quietly at the dinner table when my Dad suddenly smashed his fist down, pretty hard but not hard enough to break the table. 'That bloody wolf! I always knew he would do this; he is selfish and doesn't care for anyone's feelings other than his own. Look at what he has done to you Renesemee, your not eating and you sad all the time. I hate seeing you this way I truly do, if that bastard ever comes back I am going to kill him!' My Dad then stomped off in a right mood, he was so angry.

My Mum shook her head and sighed. She then went after my Dad. The rest of the family sat in silence, I couldn't deal with the atmosphere so I got up to leave. 'Are you not going to finish your food sweetheart?' Esme said looking at me worriedly. 'No thanks I don't feel hungry'. I said as I turned on my heel. 'She is never hungry anymore, I heard Auntie Alice whisper. I laid on my bed and just fell asleep life seemed pointless everyone was upset and angry and I still didn't know where Jacob was. I couldn't stand this for much longer, not knowing why was the worst part, if I had known why he had gone I would have been able to get over it. But no I didn't know anything and it sucked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten- Prom Night

It was the night of my prom, I was meant to be feeling happy and excited, but I just felt miserable. I still didn't know where Jacob was and I hadn't heard anything from him, not even an apology for the great pain he has caused me. So I unemotionally put on the most beautiful prom dress, it was cream and had a flowery patterned bodice, the skirt was ruffled and touched the floor. I wore gold sparkly high heels and had my long hair down with a tiara sitting on my head neatly. I looked beautiful and I didn't even care, it just didn't seem to matter to me. I made my way downstairs to meet Erik. He gasped as I came down the stairs. 'You look stunning Renesemee!' I smiled sweetly at him, I had promised to try to be happy and I will keep my promise to him.

When we arrived all the girls and guys were looking at us, the boys were mesmerised and some of the girls were glaring. Lucy and Charlotte came over along with their dates. 'Wow Renesemee you look so beautiful!' Lucy said giving me a hug. 'Oh my goodness so do you Lu!' Lucy was wearing a blue green strapless dress, it went just above her knee, she was wearing silver high heels as well and she looked stunning, his hair was curled and she also had a tiara on her head. Charlotte also looked great; she was wearing a deep purple dress, her long hair down and also had a tiara on her head. All the guys looked great in their tuxes. I danced all night and had as much fun as possible with the girls and the guys. I made a huge effort to smile and not think about Jacob.

We left the prom at midnight and I felt very tired, but I was glad I managed to have some fun. Erik took me home gave me a kiss of the cheek, I thanked him for the evening and he thanked me. Then with that he left. I made my way to my bedroom and instantly fell asleep when I was on my bed. That night I dreamt the same horrible dream that has been haunting for so long.

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed; I didn't eat or drink anything. I just went straight outside and went on the swing outside. I was just sitting there in silence when all of sudden my whole body was in pain. I started to scream in pain I fell off the swing onto the cold hard floor. I was shaking with the pain, what was happening to me. 'Carlisle! Carlisle, help me please make it stop ahhh!' Carlisle came running out, with my dad behind him. 'Renesemee what's the matter'!? My dad said worriedly. Carlisle was deep in thought. 'The imprint! Jacob is in pain that's why she in pain they are connected still. Edward pick her up and bring her inside'. Carlisle said as my father picked me up in his arms and started walking me inside the house. I was still screaming in pain. 'Ahhh, Dad please make it go away! Someone is hurting Jake! I have to help him ahhh!'

But all of a sudden it stopped; I was no longer in pain. 'It's stopped, it doesn't hurt anymore, and you can put me down now dad. I am fine'. I said as I wriggled free from his arms. I could tell they were worried, I ran in a called Lucy and Charlotte to see if they could come over for a sleepover, I didn't want to sleep alone tonight. They came over and we watched girlie films and ate lots of sweets and popcorn, we stayed up until 4amMy friends and I fell asleep all cuddled up. This was so comforting and with my girls I always felt safe and happy. . I didn't have a night mare that night. But knowing that Jake was in pain was enough of a nightmare for me. This didn't seem right he was probably taken, I had to find him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven- summer vacation

It was the end of term and everyone was getting excited about summer. I and the girls had

made lots of plans for the summer, Taylor swift and the Jonas Brothers were coming to

town and we were all going to get tickets to see them. Jake was still missing and I had

started to give up hope of him ever coming back, he obviously wasn't going to come back

and he obviously didn't love me anymore because if he did he wouldn't have left me like

this. I hated being all depressed but I couldn't help it, my friends had tried to cheer me up. I

had to act happy around them they would just worry too much.

The school term was almost ending and I just couldn't wait to get rid of the stress of school

work. I needed for TLC. The bell rung and everyone threw their papers in the air and

screamed with excitement. My parents had agreed to treat me and my friends to weekend

at the Bliss spa, I think we all really needed to relaxing; it had been one tough year for us. So

the next day I, Lucy and Charlotte set off to the bliss spa, in my little red mini. When we got

there we were greeted by a very pretty blonde woman who seemed very calm, 'Hello, and

welcome to The Bliss Spa, we will take your bags to your room Miss Cullen, I hope you enjoy

your stay here, all of our treatments are available to you, your father said you can have

anything that you desired and that's what we shall do. Goodbye, have a nice stay'. She then

walked off as some very cute guys came and took our bags.

We followed the guys to our rooms and it was beautiful, it had a huge aquarium in it full of

beautiful colourful fish, it had three huge 4 footer beds with cream and gold covers. The

floors were marble with big rugs occasionally dotted around. There was also a huge on suite

bathroom with a movie star mirror. This place was amazing my parents had great taste. We

had mud baths that day and also deep massage by some very hot guys who really knew how

to use their hands.

We had a wonderful dinner and then we went back to our room to watch movie on our

Large flat screen T.V in our room. We watched Another Cinderella story and The princess

Protection programme. We sat on the big couch laughing and eating popcorn and chocolate,

For once I felt so happy and for that night I actually forgot all my troubles and felt relaxed

I'm guessing my parents knew that this would help me. I was so happy to have such

amazing, Caring and wonderful parents. The weekend flew by and I felt so relaxed and

happy at the end of it.

I was sad we were going home but I missed my family and I guess I kind of missed our friend

Erik. The drive home went quickly whilst we had Taylor swift and the Jonas Brothers

Blaring, learning all our words for the upcoming concerts. When I got home everyone was

So happy to see me and I was greeted by lots of hugs and a lovely meal made by Esme which

I really enjoyed. I went up to my room to get ready for bed when I saw a note on my bed it

Had my name on it, I opened it and read it;

_Dear Renesmee _

_I know you have been wondering where I am, but don't worry I am safe, don't try and find_

_Me. I don't want to see you ever again, I am sorry but I no longer love you. I can't be with _

_You. You're a bloodsucker and you always will be. _

_Jacob _

I burst into tears, how could he say these things? The jerk, I hated him so much, and I didn't

Care where he was and if he ever came back. When I finished crying I picked up my Iphone

And I called Erik. 'Hi Erik, you want to do something tomorrow? '

'Yer sure thing Renesemee, pick you up at 11 ok'

'Ok see you then bye' I then hung up and went to bed, I am going to move on with my life

And I will be happy again no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- Big Mistake

The next day I met up with Erik and we spent the whole day together. We went to the

movies, the arcade and even the park. He then came back to mine and we had some wine

and dinner. The family were all out at some boring play so we were alone. I had more to

drink than Erik as I was still a little upset. We lit some candles and had some chocolate

Fondue which I loved. Now that I mention it, it was mine and Jakes favourite snack. I put my

marshmallow down and looked at Erik, he looked so beautiful in the candle light. What

happened next was a shock to both me and him. I was suddenly locking lips with Erik

I was roughly kissing him and running my finger through his hair, he was stroking my thigh

and roughly running his hand through my hair. I was so evolved when all of sudden I

thought; 'what am I doing'!

'No stop'! I said as I pushed him away. 'This is unfair of me, I have just been so lonely lately and

I just need someone to love me, but it can't be you your my friend and I like you way to much

Too ruin our friendship. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his and they were filled with

Sadness. 'Renesemee Jake is gone you not doing anything wrong, your allowed to move on'.

'I know Erik, but we are friends and it's not right for me to lead you on just because I'm lonely, I'm

Sorry. I think you should go now. But thank you for the lovely day I had fun.' I gave him a quick hug

And he left. I felt terrible how could I have been so reckless to let me lead Erik on like that, what's

happening to me. Maybe Jake is right, maybe I am a monster. With that I cried myself to sleep

I wish I could just be happy but this pain is eating me inside, it's killing me and I could feel it.

I wish I couldn't cry because I was so tired of it, I was tired of being hurt and alone.

It was snowing outside whilst I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Jake and the happy times when

Everything was ok and we were so in love, why could it not have stayed that way life is so

Complicated and I hated it, if I could kill myself I would, stupid vampire genes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- Back to reality

It had been a week since I had seen Erik. He had called and we had talked a bit

And things were pretty much the same again. We had even arranged to go

skating later that day. I wasn't quite sure where there was a rink but I guess he

knew a place. I was kind of worried, I have never been ice skating, but I guess I

couldn't get hurt I was practically indestructible. It was the Christmas holidays

now and it was just 1 week and 3 days until Christmas and I was excited I

always loved Christmas with my family they always made it so amazing.

I went Christmas shopping with Lucy and Charlotte that afternoon and we

Got all our presents for our families and friends and even each other which

was Fun. Then I made my way home to get ready to go ice skating with Erik.

I put on my favourite jumper and black skinny jeans. I had also brought some

Purple skates to use today especially for the occasion.

I was then ready and down stairs waiting for Erik to pick me up. I was only

Waiting for ten minutes and he was there. We greeted each other with a

Friendly hug and I got into his car. 'So where is this ice rink Erik I have never

Heard of one being in Forks'?

'It's not an ice rink it's a special lake I found that looks just amazing to skate on

It's just outside of Forks'. He smiled at me and I smiled back, everything was ok

Erik and I were going to have a great time skating.

We stopped just a few meters away from the icy lake. I had an odd feeling as I

Got out the car though, like I had been here before or seen this place

somewhere. I then followed him over to the lake, but he wasn't holding any

skates. I didn't understand how he would be skating without his skates.

'Erik where are your skates, don't you need them'? I said sounding confused.

'oh I don't need them, I don't think I want to skate anymore, I want to play a

Game instead'. That wasn't very reassuring he looked quite evil I was confused.

Before I knew it he was behind me, how did he get there so quickly? I didn't

even blink. Wait a minute I have seen this place before in my dream. He was

the guy in my dream oh my goodness. I went to run but he was too fast for me

he grabbed me and pinned to the floor. 'I see you're smarter than you led on

you think your dreams were just dream well think again Renesemee this night

Mare has just become reality, and there is no one to save you or wake you up

now is there '?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – Can anyone hear me scream?

'Erik what is going on what are you doing let me go, you're hurting me'!

'Pfft hurting you I doubt that, your skin is hard a stone I don't think me pinning

You to the ground will harm you'. He sneered. 'What are you talking about'?

I said confused, how did he figure out my skin was so hard? 'Oh don't play coy

With me Renesemee, I know your half vampire and don't deny it'! I couldn't

Believe this how did he figure this out? I never gave myself away I'm sure of it.

'What are you talking about, why do you think I'm part vampire?' I said acting

All defensive. 'I am a vampire as well you stupid bitch, I can smell your half

Blood scent a mile off, you thought I was a normal human well you're wrong.

How you couldn't smell me I don't know, must be your weak human sense of

Smell. I have been sent here by the Volturi to recruit you, to make you a full

Vampire, surely you can't refuse that amazing offer? 'I have never been so

scared in my life what was happening. 'Are you insane? I want to be normal I

Would never become a full vampire, I don't want to be one of you! You're all

heartless monsters! At least my family have feelings!'

'You must be overcome by your human side your talking nonsense you stupid

girl...fine I guess you're choosing the other option...death'.

'WHAT! What did I ever do to upset the Volturi, NOTHING! I have kept my

Secret I have never given my existence away!' I started to cry, I couldn't

Believe this was happening to me. I was so weak I couldn't wriggle from his

Clutches, all this depression and being away from Jake has sucked the energy

From me. 'I'm just following orders surely you understand', he sneered at me.

'No I don't understand! I trusted you; I was your friend how can you do this to

Me, how can you stand there and want to kill me after all we have been

Through, I know you're a good person, please don't do this', I was in floods of

Tears now, how could be betray me like this?

Suddenly something overcame me; I just got so angry and screamed in

Frustration and pushed Erik off of me, he went flying in the air and crashed

Down onto the ground. 'You're not bossing me around; I am living how I want

I will be who I want to be and I will love who I want to love!'

'You fool, who would love you, even your little boyfriend left you'!

'No he didn't, it all makes sense now. You kidnapped him! He would never

Leave me! We had something so special we were destined to be together...

Forever!'

'Wow your smarter than I thought princess...not gonna be so smart when I kill

You'! He then leapt at me we fought for a long time, biting and scratching at

Each other. 'Give me back Jake now! Or else'! I screamed at him whilst pinning

Him to the floor. 'Whatcha going to do rich girl'. I then grabbed his neck a

ripped a chunk out of it. Afterwards I was like so disgusted with myself.

'That's it bitch! I'm not playing nice anymore'! He then grabbed me and threw

Me onto the ice, which then started to crack, so I ran back to the snow, where

He then grabbed me again. He then help me over his head, I was so weak I

Couldn't fight back anymore. He then went over to the cliff top, he was going

To throw me off the cliff!

Then I heard someone cry out, 'NOOOO! ', then something bashed into Erik

Sending him backwards and me over the side of the cliff. 'AHHHHHHHHH!' I

Screamed so loud, my life flashed before my eyes I was so upset I would never

See Jake again, ever!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen- My mind is spinning 

I was falling, and falling, my head was spinning and there was nothing I could

Do I was gonna die, I was too weak to survive that fall, normally I would have

Been fine. But then I heard someone cry out my name. 'Renesemee, NO!'

It was Jake! Oh my God he was alive! No way am I dying I will use all my

Strength to get back up there. I grabbed onto the nearest rock ledge I could

And hung there, I then used every bit of power I had left to pull myself up

I started to climb back up the side of the cliff, that monster isn't going to hurt

My Jakey. I could hear him, he sounded like he was crying. Oh my goodness

I didn't want him to be upset, I started climbing quicker. I could hear Erik

Sneering at him, 'She is dead Jake, and it's all your fault, if you had fought

Harder to escape, you could have saved her. Now she is dead and nothing is

Going to bring her back'. He cried harder, trying to fight his tears back with

Angry deep breaths. That's it I'm gonna pound that jerk into the ground for

Making my man cry. I then eventually got to the top, Jakes back was to me and

Erik was looking the other way. I then stood up, I was so weak but I didn't care

I wanted to hold my Jake and never let go of him. 'You haven't gotten rid of me

That easily Erik, you truly under estimate my ability.' I said as I stood there

Proudly. Jake turned round, tears rolling down his face, his face lit up and he

Instantly got up and ran to me. He picked me up in his big strong arms, and

Kissed so passionately and deeply. I kissed his so hard back and held onto him

As if willing to never let go. He then whispered in my ear, 'I thought you were

Dead, I have missed you so much, I have tried to escape, I tried so hard to get

Back to you, they showed me how upset you were, it broke my heart seeing

You like that, so depressed and so willing to die for me. I will never let you

Go again my love I promise'. I felt so happy I finally had my Jake back.

Then Erik had to burst our bubble, 'I hate to break up the reunion, but

Renesemee you're not dead yet so I still haven't finished my mission, so

Jake I'm afraid you will have to let her go'. Jake pushed me behind him and

Snarled at Erik, 'you're not touching her, you bloodsucker'! I knew how this

Would be going Erik was so strong he could really hurt Jake, I wasn't going to

Let that happen, so I stepped back out from behind Jake. Jake gave me a look

Of panic, I gave him a reassuring look. This was my battle to fight not Jakes.

'Well this shouldn't take long at all, you so weak now, you'll be dead within

Seconds anyway', he said evilly. Jake growled, I held him back and shook my

Head. Then suddenly Erik grabbed me, and slung me to the ground. I screamed

In pain, man it hurt so much, I never felt this much pain before, he scratched

My face, and I touched it, it was bleeding. Oh no... This isn't good, I never

Bleed, I'm not meant to. I was becoming more human by the second being

Depressed has weakened me so much, I could fight anymore. Jake went to

Come and help me, but I shook my head at him, 'No Jake I won't let him kill you to'! I was prepared to meet my fate; Erik raised his arm to finish me off

When my parents crashed into him. 'Mum! Dad'! I cried out, my father started

To wrestle with Erik whilst Mum came over to tend to my wounds.

'My poor baby, what has that monster done to you? You're bleeding'!

She started to rip her shirt and broke some ice from the ground and wrapped

The clothe round the ice and patted it on my wounds. 'Mum Jake can do this,

Go and help dad', I winced. She reluctantly handed the clothe to Jake and ran

Over to the battle. Jake knelt next to me and dabbed my wounds, and the

Kissed my forehead. I then pushed the clothe out of his hand and used my bit

Of strength to lock him into a hug. He then dragged me onto his lap and held

Me tight, stroking my hair. 'It will be over soon, your parents are so much

stronger than that bastard'! He was right Erik was no match for my parents.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen- It's finally over

_Just wanted to say thank you to all those who read my story and thank you for all your lovely reviews ____ I really appreciate it ____ I luv ya all! xoxo Enjoy! _

Mum and dad had finally ripped up Erik and burnt him. He was gone, I

Was finally safe again. But I still couldn't help but wonder why the Volturi

Would want me dead. They seemed fine with me when we met all 17 years

Ago, obviously someone had been conspiring against me, and telling Volturi

I did something awful. Dad then ran over to me and grabbed me from Jakes

Arms and wrapped his arms around me, he was holding me so tight it was

Unbelievable. He said nothing at all for a while just held me tights and then

Kissed my forehead. Then he finally said something, 'I'm sorry sweetheart, its

All my fault. I should have known he was a vampire, if I had realised sooner you

Wouldn't have been hurt.' His eyes were full of sorrow and he looked so guilty,

As if he had caused all this to happen. He always did this, he always blamed

Himself, it was the same when I was little. If I ever fell over he would blame

Himself for not watching me closely enough. This wasn't his fault at all, he

Always did the best for me and was always there for me.

I looked up into his eyes, 'Dad, it wasn't your fault none of this was your fault.

You always do the best for me and are always there for me, it was my own

Fault for trusting him and not being able to identify that he was a vampire and

A bad one to be exact', I then hugged him tight, I felt him loosen up finally, he

Wasn't so tense and angry now. After all the drama, we made our way home

Jake was carrying me and my mum and dad ran ahead. When we got home

Jake laid me on the couch, and all the family ran into the living room, looking

So worried. Auntie Alice grabbed a hold of me and locked me in a hug,

Babbling on about how worried she was, and how she had seen visions

Of me falling off the cliff thinking I was dead. After she eventually let me go

I then got locked into another hug by Uncle Jasper, then Uncle Emmet who

Practically crushed me. Then auntie Rosalie, who held me tight and stroked my

Hair, saying I was her poor little treasure. My goodness all this attention was

Just unbelievable. Then Carlisle and Esme locked me in a joint hug, saying they

We're glad I was safe. Then Jake came and sat next to me, and just watched

Me, 'Jake you should go with Carlisle and get your wounds tended to, you have

Been hurt pretty bad, you don't have to sit and watch me, imp fine really

I won't be going anywhere. 'I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, he then

Nodded and went with Carlisle to get patched up. Dad then handed me a glass

Of blood, I hated drinking blood, but I guess I had to drink it to start healing

Properly, as I hadn't been drinking my blood for a long while since Jake left.

So I quickly swallowed the blood and handed my father back the glass. My

Wounds started healing quite quickly, and after a few minutes I was feeling

Much stronger, dad must have given me blood that was full of iron, as I was

Healed within minutes as well. Jake then came back all patched up, his face

Instantly lit up when he saw I was sitting up and not looking like I was about to

Die. As I had my strength back again, I ran to him and leapt into his arms and

Held him so tight and he picked me up and swung me around. I then thought

To myself, I want to be with him every day of my life. 'Jake I don't want to

Wait till I'm 18 to get married, let's get married now'! I don't know what came

Over me. Everyone's faces were a picture; they looked like they had just been

Slapped. Jake started to laugh, his cute laugh. 'Ok, why not, I love you

Renesemee and I want to be with you for eternity, so why wait', he then

Innocently looked over to my parents, my dad and mum nodded at him.

Yes we had approval! 'You can have the wedding on Friday, we need to

Arrange all the wedding plans' mum said. Alice then squealed in excitement,

'Oh my goodness, I bagsie wedding planner! I'm going to arrange everything

Don't you worry my treasure, I will get you the most amazing dress, and

Flowers and you know wedding stuff'! That was it Jake and I were going to be

Married in two days and I didn't feel any surer about this.


End file.
